The Chosen One
by snailgirl
Summary: Rose Lilly Potter is Harry Potter's little sister. After being found by her long lost family, she leaves the USA for Europ and Hogwarts. Set durring Harry's fifth year. Please be nice when you R&R. :D
1. Chapter 1

**PROLOG**

He smiled down at his beautiful wife and brushed a stray hair away from her sleeping face. It was about two in the morning and James Potter had just woken up from a nightmare, but seeing his spouse's calm expression he instantly relaxed. He could lay there forever and stare at her. Her round face was framed perfectly by stunning red hair and there was a light spray of freckles on her high cheekbones and nose.

Everyone said this was never going to happen. That James Potter was never in a million years going to marry Lilly Evens. But look were they are today, married and with two babies to take care of.

The oldest was Harry James Potter. Harry was born on the last day of July at about one in the morning. 'Perfect timing' as Sirius - his god father and James' best mate - had said. That had been a little more than a year ago. He has the same brilliant green eyes as his mother, but other than that he was a carbon copy of James. He even had a tuft of jet black hair on the top of his head.

The other child is Rose Lilly Potter, and even though she was only a few months old, you could already tell see looked just like her mother, except for the glowing pair of brown eyes with a ring of gold around the iris. She has James' eyes. She was born the same day as Harry, only a year later. James could not wait to see what would happen on their first birthday. Twice the cake and twice the presents, that's what.

**(A/N: **Iris is the color part of your eye. I didn't know this so you might not either :D**) **

Currently both children were sleeping in their respective rooms. It was nice, one of the few nights that both the parents were not awaken by the noise of a screaming infant. James could not wait until tomorrow, his birth day. Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew had all said that they would come over for cake and amateur quidditch in the back yard. With happy thoughts of seeing his friends again soon and lily's delicious cake, James fell back to sleep. Only this time his dream was pleasant. If only things could have stayed that way.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

"James!" Lily shrieked at the top of her lungs.

And that's how he woke up. Some thing was wrong, and the raven haired man didn't think he wanted to know what it was. As quickly as he could, he untangled himself from the white sheets on his bed and ran to down the hall, pushing open doors as he went, looking for his distressed wife. Finally, at the end of the hall James pushed open the door that led to little Rose's nursery to find the troubled red head crying, and clasping a piece of parchment to her chest.

"Lily what's wrong?" he asked.

Then he looked passed his wife to the cradle where a baby was suppose to be sleeping.

"Where's Rose?" he asked another question "What's the paper for?"

Lily just seemed to cry harder. James walked over to her and wrapped his arm around her. Rubbing her back in small circles and whispering words of nonsense and comfort, he wondered what had happened. Where was Rose? Where ever she was, was she okay? What was on that parchment Lily has? The questions buzzed around in his head, driving him near to insane. He could not have been more relieved than when he was finally let go, and with a sob, was handed the note. What was written in that scratchy print angered him and saddened him.

She is gone. You're not going to find her. By the time you find the note I may have already killed her. Maybe not though. But there is no hope for you.

Enjoy your day.

How ironic, the note wishes us a good day, but the action that accord just moment before, and what is written on the note completely ruined it. James could feel the prick of tears forming in his eye and he let them fall freely. There's no shame in crying. He wrapped his arms back around his wife and cried into her hair while she cried into his shoulder.

Harry! James let go of Lily and ran out of the room. He rushed into the other baby's room to find him snoring softly, surrounded by stuffed animals and wrapped loosely in a blanket, oblivious to the horrible event that had just accord. James let out a sigh of relief and silently made is way over to the sleeping one year old.

"I failed, but I'm not going to loose you to, Harry." He vowed.

Around noon Sirius and Remus arrived. They said they stopped by Peter's house but couldn't find him. James could not enjoy his birthday, and when asked why, he showed his two best friends the note.

Sirius was determined to track down Rose and who ever took her, beat the bad guy to a bloody pulp and return Rose safely back home. Odd enough Remus liked that idea. Sensible Remus wanted to set caution to the wind and rescue his goddaughter. It was probably a deatheater. But how had they gotten through the words? Was the potter family still safe? Was Peter okay? He was their secret keeper after all.

**HPHPHPHPHPHHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

There it is, the Potter's home. He concentrated for a second and the man transformed into a large gray rat. He scurried up the muggle like drive way and into the house through a hole in the wall just barely big enough for him to squeeze through. He ran up the stairs to a long hallway. The rat could not help but feel scared. On his masters orders he was to steal his best friend's daughter, Rose. He did not understand why a powerful dark lord would ever care about a small insignificant child, but a wise man is not one to argue with the dark lord, or stand in the way of some thing he wants. The first door on his right was left ajar. Once inside the nursery he changed back into himself back into the rat faced, watery eyed man he was and biked up the baby from her cradle. Leaving only a sinister sounding note he had written earlier.

Looking down at the sleeping child in his arms he knew that he could not fulfill his master's wishes. Surprisingly silent, Peter left the house; he left the neighborhood, as far as he could get on foot. Then he had an idea on how to save the girl in his arms. And he quickly apparited away to a place he had only heard about in muggle books. A place of stars and stripes.

Peter did not know were exactly he was but there was a neighbor hood nearby. So he conjured up a warm blanket, a quill, an inkwell and some parchment. He wrapped Rose in the blanket and set her on a door step, the quickly wrote a note begging for the people to take care of her. Then to make sure that they would, he put the note on rose's chest and cast a powerful mind charm, forcing the people to have some goodness in their heart. Then with a sorrowful glance at the small sleeping figure and a warming charm just in case, he turned in his heals and apparited once again. He did not know what would happen, but if he did know that when the child was found crying on the door step, she would receive a slap on the face for making to much noise, he would not have left her there.


	2. Chapter 2: The Birthday

**Chapter one: The Birthday**

It was a worm summer morning at number 12 Grimmuald Palace when Harry woke up. He had forgotten to close the curtains on his bedroom window so light streamed in and shined brightly and directly on to his face. With a groan, the young man untangled himself from the comforts of his scarlet sheets and climbed out of bed. He did not bother to make himself presentable in the mirror by his dresser, Sirius never required his to look nice for breakfast as the Durslys had. Harry already knew what he would see, a fifteen year old boy with jet black hair that stuck up in all direction, a thin face, small body structure, his brilliant green eyes, and the ever so famous lightning bolt shaped scar above his right eyebrow.

Harry left his room and walked down the hall silently, taking extra precaution when he reached the stairs so as not to wake the portrait of Sirius' mother. When finally he reached the bottom of the steps, he could hear the faint sound of sizzling bacon and his godfather's curses as the hot grease splattered him. He wondered for a moment where Kreacher was and why he was not making breakfast, but then remembered that he had been banished to his room for hiding things that Sirius and Harry were going to throw out. Harry didn't see what was wrong with letting Kreacher have a few items, but Sirius had deemed them as dark objects and would not allow them to go to the house elf.

Eventually Harry reached the kitchen where a certain Padfoot was about to give up on his attempt at cooking. Harry laughed when he saw Sirius. He had his long hair pulled back into a ponytail at the nape of his neck, and full body apron that read 'kiss the cook' on the front. It had begun as white but now was splattered with the grease and fat from the bacon. Sirius turned and saw him, and his frustrated face was now turned into a large grin that threatened to split his face in two.

"Happy birthday, Harry!" Sirius shouted.

"Thanks Sirius." Was the reply.

Oh ya, today is his birthday. How did he forget? Hermiony Ron and all the other Weaslys had said they would come over today. And Sirius said he had the best gift in the history of the universe for Harry. Harry himself was thrilled. Two years ago he had met his Godfather, but he was still a convicted murderer then, and last year, some how, they had captured Peter Pettigrew. Sirius got a trial and was proven innocent, while Peter got a lifes sentence to Azkaban. Ever since then Sirius has been taking Harry everywhere. Harry was just glad that his god father was happy with his freedom.

"Here let me do that." Harry said trying to push Sirius away from the stove.

"No way! It's your birthday so you can be lazy and do nothing."

"I would like to eat breakfast though, and nothing you cook is ever edible."

"Fine then! I was just trying to be nice!" Sirius replied dramatically.

"Go sit down Padfoot; I'll be done in a minuet."

Harry heard Sirius mumble some thing like 'you shouldn't have to work on your birthday' and 'my cooking isn't that bad.' But he just laughed and concentrated on not burning the bacon. About five minuets later he put the bacon on a plate to cool and then made some toast with the muggle toaster Harry had insisted they have. When that was all done he set the table where Sirius had his arms crossed and a pout on his face. Then he pored two glasses of orange juice and sat down in the seat across from the upset man.

"Sirius come-on, eat the food in front of you!" Harry could not believe he was telling his godfather to eat. He would usually put the food down and the older man would dive in.

But this time he continued to pout and send a half glare at Harry. The boy just rolled his eyes and put some bacon and toast on Sirius' plate then on his own and began to eat. He smiled when he saw the man opposite him begin to nibble on the corner of his toast and sip his orange juice.

"I win." He said under his breath. Sirius just snorted and continued eating.

****

Harry sat by the fire place bouncing in his seat. It was almost noon and his friends would be arriving any minuet. He could not wait to hang out with the friends he has yet to see all summer. He and Sirius had set up a make shift quidditch field with transfigured coat hangers for hoops and Ron said he would bring over a quaffle. Mrs. Weasly said she was going to bake him a cake, even tough he tolled her not to trouble herself. And everyone said they could not wait until they saw Harry again. That's when Sirius put down the Daily Prophet he was reading and cleared his throat, causing Harry to look over.

"Harry, I want you to know that I am unable to give you your present until everyone has left. It is huge and possible life changing, and it may also take a lot of time. So I am going to let you enjoy the time with your friends and when they leave we will be off."

Harry stared at him in confusion. What was so big that it was life changing? Why was Sirius being so serious? No pun intended. Why couldn't Harry take his friends with them? Was he even aloud to tell anybody? All of these questions buzzed around in his head like a swarm of angry bees. And as a new question came to mind, several more came with it. The curiosity was building up inside him, making it feel like he's going to explode! In a moments hesitation he had decided not to ask and just reply with a simple and confused 'okay'.

A few minuets passed and then the face of Ron Weasly appeared in the fireplace.

"Hay mate, is it ok if we floo over now?" Ron asked.

"Sure come on over." Sirius said before Harry could speak.

"Cool, be right over." And then the face of Harry's firs friend disappeared.

It was a couple seconds before the fire turned bright green and out stepped the red haired boy. Harry got up and walked over to his friend but before either he or Ron could speak, Hermiony stepped through and flung her arms around Harry's neck.

"Happy birthday Harry! It's so good to see you!"

"Good to see you to Hermiony!"

Ron cleared his throat "Why don't I get a hug?" He wined playfully.

"Oh you do." said Harry before letting go of Hermiony and throwing his arms around Ron the same way Hermiony did to him. He laughed when Ron laughed at his silliness.

Next, came the twins, then Mrs. Weasly, and finally, Mr. Weasly, all of them barring presents and wishing Harry a happy birthday.

Sirius levitated the presents and offered Mr. and Mrs. Weasly tea or coffee in the kitchen. When they left Ron held up the red quaffle and raised his eyebrows in question. Harry nodded enthusiastically and then motioned for them to fallow him. He led them through the house and into the back yard where the quidditch field was set up. After telling them to stay put, Harry raced of to the shed and grabbed a broom for everyone and grabbing the firebolt for himself. Hermiony had decided she would be in the game, so yes, she was going to ride a broom.

Harry passed out the brooms to all his friends when he got back, even to the scared looking, bushy haired girl. When they kicked off the ground, everyone could tell Hermiony was using all of her will power to on the broom. Harry, Hermiony and Ron were on a team with Ron as the keeper. Fred, Gorge and Ginny were on the other teem with Fred as the keeper. Harry scored six points, and the apposing team scored seven. Harry was so focused on the game and flying and being with his friends that he had forgotten all about Sirius' present warning, until the man himself walked out, hours after the game had begun, to tell everyone it was time for cake and presents.

Everyone came in sweaty and tired. They all came into the dinning room to find a long table, set for ten people. Harry sat at the head at the table in front of a pile of presents. Ron and Hermiony sat on either side of him, Fred and Gorge sat next to them and Mr. and Mrs. Weasly sat next to them. Sirius sat next to Arthur, leaving an empty seat next to Molly Weasly. Harry was about to ask why there was an empty seat but then the door swung open and in stepped the werewolf Remus Lupin.

Harry was the first one up and over to the just entered man. He wrapped his arms around his waist. At first Remus was shocked and unable to understand how the boy had moved so quickly, but he pushed the thought aside and hugged Harry back.

"Happy birthday Harry!" then he turned to the rest of the people in the room "Hello all!"

"Hay Moony! Your seats down here!" called Sirius.

Remus moved over to Harry's present hill and placed a small parcel on top. Then he walked down the table and sat down across from his best friend. When he was situated he gestured for Harry to begin opening his presents.

Harry started with the small parcel on the top wrapped sloppily. When he opened it there was a golden necklace inside. Harry put the necklace on and thanked Remus. Ron gave him a pocket sneakascope, Hermiony gave him a copy of 'Quidditch Through the Ages', the twins gave him a box of Zonks products, Mr. Weasly gave him a rubber duck, Mrs. Weasly gave him a framed picture of every one together, and Sirius gave him a box of Chocolate frogs and a couple bags of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans.

After thanking everyone for their respective gift it was time for cake. Sirius used his wand to clean up the now forgotten rapping paper wile Molly got the cake. When all was said and done, and the table was set, and the candles were lit, and the lights were out, all of the people gathered to share the birthday of the great, friendly, brave, wonderful Harry Potter began to sing happy birthday.

"Happy fifteenth birth day to you Harry James Potter!" coursed the two Murderers.

Harry blew out the candles on his cake in one breath, and then looked around at all the smiling faces of his friends. This was the best birthday he had ever had and he wanted to remember it forever.

"Well?" Ron asked

"Well, what?" Harry replied, confused.

"Are you going to make a wish, mate?"

Harry looked around at all the people he loved "No," he said "I've got all I need."

**HPHPHPHPPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

If only the same thing could be said about poor Rose. Her name is Rose Lily Potter, and the Williams never let her forget that she wasn't really part of the family. She woke up this morning to the sound of Mrs. William pushing the door to her 'bedroom' open and screeching at her to get up and make breakfast. Being slightly afraid of her adoptive mother (though she would never admit it) as she was, she quickly shut the door again and changed into some new, clean-ish clothes. It was her birthday, so she wore her favorite white shirt and a pair of jeans that didn't have holes in them.

The only clothes she had were hand-me-downs from her adoptive older sister. But it's not because this family was poor, the family was actually very rich, but because this family did not like Rose. The Williams are proud people that enjoy fitting in, blending in with the crowd, being normal. Sad to say but Rose was anything but. She has a round face with a light spray of freckles across her high cheekbones and nose. Her body billed is small, made to look even smaller in the cloths that were much too big for her. She is fourteen and her body was developing the way it's supposed to, with increased bust and hip size.

But what really angered the Williams was Rose's brilliantly red hair and glowing brown eyes with a ring of gold around the color part. Mrs. William had attempted to dye her hair brown like everyone ells' but it just did not work. Hour after hour and bottle after bottle the slightly crazed woman gave up. But that's not the worst of the weird things Rose can do. When she had just started school at Crofton Middle, the gyms caught on fire right were she was standing, and some how she didn't even get singed! Of course she got expelled, even though she had no idea how the fire started. For the rest of sixth grade, seventh and eighth, she went to Arundel Middle. Now, she was in her second year at Arundel High, Home of the Wild Cats. Rose was actually really smart; she got strait A's and was in all advanced classes. She was actually more of a nerd then some one cool that you would want to hang out with. But Elisa, her adoptive older sister, made her life at school a horrible experience. She spread roomers around school about Rose and picked in her because her clothes were too big, she couldn't be a cheer leader like Elisa, and apparently, she was to smart.

But Rose didn't care. She liked the things she was capable of, like her good grades. And her strange abilities. Rose was magic, that's the only explanation. She could pull things out of thin air, and modify the molecular structure of objects and turn them into something ells entirely. She had gotten into a large amount of trouble when caught practicing her magic thingy.

Rose climbed out of her 'room', which was really just a coat closet near the front door, and raced to the kitchen. If there was one thing she learned during her ever so long stay at in the William's house hold, it was that you ALWAYS do as your told and to do it quickly. She entered the kitchen, a large room with spotless countertops and appliances, and then grabbed eggs from the refrigerator and bread from the breadbox on the counter. Rose put the bread in the toaster then reached up to the chestnut wood cabinets and pulled out four of Mrs. William's glass dishes, and in the drawer a little to her left she grabbed forks for everyone. Wile the bread was still cooking, she had set the table, oiled and put a pan on the stove, and was scrambling raw eggs in a bowl with a fork. When the toast popped up she buttered them, set them on a smaller plate, and stuffed two more pieces of toast in the toaster. Checking on the eggs that she was scrambling and finding them to be a gooey mess with the yoke and white part thoroughly mixed together, she dumped all six of the squished eggs in the pan and sired them for a moment with a spatula. Rose enjoyed cooking, and the faces accidentally made when her family enjoys her food. But sadly now the eggs were done and Rose had already made eight pieces of toast, so she dumped the eggs into a bowl and set it on the table with the toast, just in time for the Williams to walk in.

Mrs. William is a large woman with pail skin and bone strait, light brown hair. She has a short round nose and lips that are to full and stuck out on her face. She sat down at the table, shadowed by her loud mouthed husband with more mustache than brain and Elisa, the fat brunet that enjoyed gossip and cat fights. All at once they began to fill their plates and stuff their mouths, it was disgusting. Rose sat down and quickly put a spoon full of eggs and a piece of toast on her plate before it could be grabbed away and she was left without breakfast, again.

When they were all finished eating, Rose got up and collected the dishes to be washed. She did not need to scrape food off the dishes so she just put them in the dishwasher. But she couldn't be so lucky with the pan; it had to be hand washed. As she expected; when she was finished and turned around, she found that the table had been vacated and she was alone.

Rose didn't have any chores, since she did all of them yesterday, so she decided she would go out side.

"I'm going out!" she called to no one. She knew no one cared.

Then she was out. The car that was normally in the drive way was no longer there. Rose cheered up; she had just remembered that the Williams planed to be gone for the next week on a vacation. She had the house to herself. It felt nice to finally leave the house. She had been cooped up for three days because of bad weather. That normally wouldn't stop her, but Mrs. William REALLY didn't like the mess she had tracked in last time, but Rose could clean the mess before they were back. The sky was a dark forbidden gray, but on the horizon there was a thin strip of beautiful blue that gave a little hope.

Rose walked down the street letting her feet guide her. She knew every road in the neighborhood, having walked them so many times, and knew that she could not get lost. She ended up at the playground and so many memories rushed back. The hours she spent here playing on the swings, all the times she had come here crying because of some thing Elisa said, the boy she met here that was as strange as her.

He was the first friend she ever had. They had met last year, when the boy had appeared out of thin air with a crack. She had shone him her magic and he showed her his. He taught her all about this entire world of people like them. He had told her she was beautiful, that she wasn't a freak. Rose was pretty sure she loved him, but she would never know, she never had anything to love before. He was perfect, with his bleach blond hair and his powerful silver eyes, and he was her personal peace. He was all hers.

She sat on the bench near the edge of the play ground and stared out at the metal equipment. There was a spiral slide, a swing set, monkey bars, and other thing she did not care to name. She suddenly felt a deep sadness remembering that another year had passed and she was still here. Was someone ever going to come for her? Draco came once every couple weeks, but he said that he would not be aloud to take her away until he was seventeen, two more years. She got up and moved to the swings, the steady movement always calmed her down. There are three swings to choose from, so Rose just sat down in the middle one and began to swing. She didn't know how long she sat like that, maybe hours. But it was dark, cold and raining and she still did not want to go home, so she focused slightly and caused the molecules in the air to speed up, increasing the temperature of the air around her. There was a loud cracking noise, but Rose didn't look up. If Draco was here, he would know where to find her. He always seems to know things like that. She didn't know it wasn't Draco.


	3. Chapter 3: Appirating and Making Friends

**Chapter two: Appirating and Making Friends **

Every one had left by five in the evening, leaving Harry, Sirius and Remus sitting together in the living room. Harry continually fidgeted on the coach where he sat next to Remus. He could not wait any longer. He knew Sirius was purposely not bringing up his present just to annoy Harry, and was angry that Remus was playing along. Everyone had left, why were they not going on the life changing adventure? Had Sirius just been kidding around? Why were they all just sitting there?

"Okay, are you done the torture? Or have you completely forgotten about the life-changing adventure you promised? 'Cause all this sitting around is driving me mad!" Harry finally snapped.

Sirius and Remus burst out laughing. They were practically rolling on the floor when they finally calmed down enough to talk again. Sirius was still giggling when Remus finally turned to harry and told him it was time to tell him about his present.

"Harry I want you to appirate." Sirius said to Harry.

"What?" Harry exclaimed "I don't know how to appirate!"

"It's really not that hard. Come here and Moony will teach you."

Harry walked over to the werewolf and looked at him. He had taught Harry how to cast the potronus charm, so he could probably teach him how to appirate. Remus congered two hoops and placed one on either side of the room. He instructed Harry to stand in one hoop and focus on the space in the other hoop. Harry did as told and focused his entire mind on the area and then felt as if he was being pulled through a very small tube and a large amount of pain in his left side. Then he landed ungracefully in the hoop and fell to his knees in agony, clutching at his left shoulder where his arm no longer was. He looked over to the other hoop were is arm lay useless and bleeding.

HIS ARM HAD BEEN RIPPED OFF!

Sirius grabbed the arm while Remus rushed over to him and began to rub a weird cream on his shoulder stump. Then Sirius got over to them and pushed they arm up against his shoulder, Remus continued to rub the cream along the torn flesh. Slowly they extreme pain began to subside until it was completely gone. Harry dared to glance at his arm which was now completely reconnected to his body. He pulled it out of Sirius' grip and wiggled it around. All the muscles seemed to work properly, and it didn't hurt at all. Pleased with the results, Remus stood and extended his hand to Harry and helped him up.

"Congratulations Harry! You did far better than I expected for a first timer."

"Ya Harry," said Sirius, "Are you sure you've never appirated before?"

Harry just laughed and said no. Harry tried appirating about ten more times before he mastered it, then did it a couple more times just to make sure he had it. Finally Sirius said he was ready. Ready for what, he had no idea, until he explained.

"You see Harry, now that you can appirate, you can do this thing called Destination Appiration. It's like appirating only it's suppose to take you some were that will change your life, allow you to find your destiny, so to say. I did some research with Moony here and found that some people find other people and others find a job they can make out of the materials there and becoming famous, some discover an entire new area. So me you and my buddy right there are going to side along appirate with you while you appirate." He finished with a smile. Glad that he could retain all of that information.

Harry just stared curiously at Sirius. "How do I do that when I don't have a place to focuses on?" He asked

"You need to keep your mind half blank and half focused on moving." Remus answered.

"Oh, Okay." Harry stated his voice full of sarcasm "Simple I guess."

Remus and Sirius just laughed and grabbed either one of Harry's arms. Then Harry focused, kind of, it was almost like he was doing it subconsciously, but after a moment he had the feeling of being pulled through a tube. And with a crack, the three men were gone.

****

With a crack three people appeared out of thin air. The first thing that they realized was that it was raining, hard. The second was that they where at some sort of muggle playground late at night. Sirius was the first to speak.

"Alright, everyone look around for a per son of some sort." Then he went of towards a slide. Remus went in the direction of the monkey bars. Harry looked around and saw bright red through the gray haze casted around in the rain and night. It was by what looked to be a swing set.

He silently ran to Sirius and then to Remus and took them up behind the swing set. Harry and Sirius sat down on a swing on either side of the red blob hat turned out to be a girl with long red hair. The girl did not look up or speak, Harry wondered if she even knew they were there. She did though, but none of them knew she had already formulated a plan if the tried to touch her. Remus was right behind her with his arms raised in the air over her as if he was trying to capture her. Then Sirius looked up at Moony and winked. Then three seconds later Harry and Sirius gabbed her arm and Remus clamped his hands down on her shoulders. What happened next surprised all of them

The girl instantly was on her feet. She planted a solid punch in to the unsuspecting werewolf's chest. When hit Remus fell to the ground, completely still except for the rise and fall of his chest and his eyes that had been flickering back and forth between Harry and his godfather. Then he watched as the small girl kicked Sirius of the swing. Al of this seemed to happen in a matter of seconds, but Harry new better, no person could ever move that fast. But then she was facing him. The girl grabbed the sides of his head, and with amazing strength pulled him up so that there faces were centimeters. Before Harry had any time to react, the girl had smashed their heads together, causing extreme pain to fill his entire head. Then, wile Harry suffered from head trauma; he was dragged over to the slide and left under the playground equipment and out of the rain. She left him there and went over to the swings. Moments later, she came back with Remus and Sirius, both being dragged backwards by there shirt.

When everyone was out of the rain the girl closed her eyes and took several deep breathes, and with each the air around them seemed to warm up a little. That girl was doing wandless magic! And she only looked to be about thirteen! Then, out of no where, she grabbed three ropes and tied their hands behind their backs and their feet together. Remus, who was having the effects of the earlier attack were off had struggled and pulled away until he was slapped, very loudly, on the side of his head.

When she was finished the girl turned to them "Who are you?" she asked.

"Well, I'm Sirius" Sirius said then nodded his head tours Harry "That's Harry, and the man you just slapped is Remus."

Remus growled when Sirius said his name, either to add effect or to show that he did not want his name said. The girl showed no sign of being scared, only anger and confusion.

"What are you doing here?" she asked

"I could say the same for you. Why are you out late at night in the pouring rain?" Harry replied with as much venom in his voice as he could force out. The girl just laughed.

"I think I'm the one asking questions since you were the ones who started the attack."

"Well," began Sirius, "We were doing this thing called appirating, you probably know about that since you're a witch, and it was supposed to take us to Harry's 'destiny' and some how we got here. Would you mind telling us were here is?" he finished with a winning smile. Harry and Remus just stared at their obviously crazed friend.

"I know what appirating is, and you're in Crofton, Maryland. That's near the east coast of the United States. Judging by the accents I would say you're all britts?" she answered and asked.

"Yup." Was the reply from all of them.

"Wait you know what appirating is? You must be wizards! Pull up your, oh you can't do that your hands are tied." She laughed.

She came over to Harry and pushed up the sleeve on his left arm. After prodding at it several times, the girl made a satisfied humph and proceeded on with Moony and Padfoot testing for the dark mark the same way. When she was done, she untied Sirius and helped him up and shook his hand. She did the same with Harry and then finally Remus. She seemed to trust him the least, that or he scared her.

"My name is Rose. Why don't you come to my house? I can put some thing warm in you and offer you a shower." Then she looked down at her self and sighed "I should probably do the same."

Harry couldn't see her very well, but what he could make out was that she had bright red hair and clothes that looked much too big and were now sopping wet, so the hung on her small frame, seeming to weigh her down. Her brown eyes shown like lamps, illuminating the space around them. The eyes rolled when they saw that everyone was staring at her in a mixture of shock, happiness, and the start of relaxation.

"Stop eyeballing me. It's not like I'm some sort of freak! Come on I'll show you were to go." Then she walked off. Not tuning to see if they were following, which they weren't she called over her shoulder to come on, that she had no way of harming two grown men and a teenager.

Harry snorted at that but turned to ketch up with Rose. The two grown men quickly followed after him. He noticed that as they walked, the warmth that had surrounded them wile they were under the playground equipment was still there. Wile they were walking Harry continued to bombard Rose with questions. He found out that her full name is Rose Lily Potter, and when he told her that they had the same last name she just nodded her head. Harry also learned that she was adopted, sort of, by the Williams. To Harry they seemed a lot like the Dursleys. Remus and Sirius talked in hushed voices. He was only able to pick up things like 'she looks like Lily' and 'could she really be Rose?' 'Our Rose'

Finally they reached a large house with white walls; a red roof and an empty drive way. Rose walked up to the garage door and pressed a code on to a lock, then the door opened, reveling a garage full of broken bikes, balls of all shapes and sizes, and a tool bench in the back. Rose led them to a door that was painted all white and opened it.

"Welcome to my humble abode." She said with a smile.

When they came in they found that it was anything but humble. All of the walls were painted white with black tile under foot. She led them to a kitchen so clean that it would put Mrs. Dursley to shame.

"If you want to hang out here you can. This is where I'll be making the food." Rose smiled. Sirius and harry turned down the offer, but Remus insisted that he would help. So Rose left Remus there, and with promos to be back soon she left the room. She showed them to a long table with about six chairs around it. Harry and Sirius took seats close to the head and Rose left them to talk.

She re-entered the kitchen to find Remus sitting on the counter and smiled. She liked him, it was just a gut feeling, but she was pretty sure that he wanted to protect her.

What from, she didn't know.

"Come off of that, I need to get to the cabinet underneath." She said and Remus hopped off. Rose grabbed a large round pan from the cabinet and a cutting board and set them on the stove. Then she moved to the fridge and pulled out two slabs of raw chicken, two bell peppers, and an onion. Remus had grabbed a knife for her and a pair of kitchen sheers. Rose oiled the pan and turned on the burner while Remus cut the chicken. When he was done he washed his hands and then began to chop the peppers. Rose cooked the chicken and when it was done, she added a healthy amount of vegetable oil and the peppers and onion that Remus had chopped. She stirred the mixture around the pan, making sure that everything was evenly cooked. That's when Remus spoke up.

"We make a fine team, don't you think?"

"I certainly am seeing positive results." Rose smiled and so did Remus.

Remus most certainly agreed. The smell coming from the food was amazing!

"Mr. Remus could you do me the favor of reaching into the cabinet above my head and grabbing the big bottle with the blue lid and the label that says 'season all' on it?"

"Sure." Said Remus "And please don't call me 'Mr. Remus'. It makes me feel old"

Rose laughed and agreed. Remus handed her the seasoning and watch and she put in a generous amount before setting it down on the counter and continuing stirring.

Finally it was done. Remus grabbed the plates and silverware from where Rose had instructed and followed her as she walked with the pan and a hot pad to the table. Rose sat the pad on the table and then the pan on top of that and next to it she sat a large wooden spoon that she had been stirring with. Remus passed around plates and forks to everyone and then took a seat. Rose walked to the end of the table were she normally sits, far from the head. She waited for everyone to fill there plates and then took some for herself. Rose couldn't help but smile when everyone had their first mouthful, and they all let out a very loud, very satisfying Mmmmmmmmmmmm! Rose ate and she had to say, she out did herself this time. Even though her stir-fry is always the best.

When everyone was done and all the plates, except for Rose's, were liked clean, Rose cleared the table. She went back to the kitchen with the pan and Remus, who was carrying the plates and silverware. She hand washed the pan and told Remus how to put his load into the dishwasher. Then she remembered the blueberry muffins she made yesterday. She grabbed four and went with Remus back to the dinning room to enjoy them. Half way through his muffin, Sirius asked her to marry him. Her reply was a loud 'HECK NO!' Every one laughed, even Sirius after a couple seconds of pouting.

"Rose, I believe that we have some thing to tell you." Sirius said "It has to do with a missing person- "I didn't kill or hide any one!" Rose interrupted. Sirius laughed. "Let me finish. As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted, this has to do with a missing person and Harry's Destination Appiration." Sirius posed and took a deep breath, "You see, Harry parent died a long time ago, when he was one, but about a week before, his younger sister was stolen and probably killed. But after meeting you, and seeing your resemblance to Harry's mother, Lily. I'm starting to think that Harry's Destination Appiration took him to his long lost sister." Sirius finished with a week smile, ready for her to freak-out and scream at him, but instead she just nodded and chewed her bottom lip, thinking. A moment went by before Rose nodded again. "I don't know how that could be possible but I'll tell you all the info on myself that I know so that you can compare if you wanna." Sirius shared a smile with Moony before turning back to Rose.

"Do you know when you were born?"

"July thirty-first."

"What is your full name?"

"Rose Lily Potter"

"Not William?"

"No, not William."

"Do you know who your natural parents are?"

"No."

"Do you know who took you here?"

"No."

"If I said you were the Rose Potter we're looking for, would you want to stay with your family or come to number 12 Grimmuald Palace and live with Harry Remus and I?"

"I would rather live with you."

"Why?"

"If I turn out to be your Rose Potter, Then I would like to get to know my brother and his grown man friends. But if I'm not I'll just wait two more years."

"Why would you wait two more years?"

"Because then another wizard would be an adult. And he promised that when he was an adult that he would take me away from here."

"Why do you want to leave so bad? Do the Williams treat you right?"

"I don't see what that has to do with me being or not being you Rose."

"Who is that other wizard you were talking about?"

"He told me I'm not to tell anyone. He doesn't want his parents to find out, 'cause they would probably tear him to pieces." Rose shrugged, "So I'm happy to keep it secret."

Remus sighed. This was getting them nowhere. He dug around in his pocket wile Sirius continued to attack the girl with questions. He wanted to know, was this girl really Rose? If so, then that would mean his goddaughter was alive. But what was she doing here all the way in America? So many questions, and it drove Remus up the wall to not have any of the answers. His hand touched something smooth and cool. He pulled it out to reveal a vile of a thick red liquid, easily confused with blood. It was a parental potion. When consumed, the name of the child's parents appears above their head. 'This way, we can really find out.' Thought Remus as he held the small bottle in front of his best friends face.

"Parental potion!" he shrieked and hugged Remus around the neck. "How do you always seem to have exactly what we need at any moment? You are the bestest buddy EVER!"

"Um, Sorry to interrupt, but what is parental potion?" harry asked.

"Well Harry, parental potion is a potion that when you dink it, it shows everyone who your parents are." Explained Remus.

"So I'm supposed to drink that?" questioned Rose.

"Heck ya! Take a sip and we'll all know who your dad and mum are." Said Sirius happily. "Then we'll know what the heck to do with you!"

Remus handed over the vile. Rose uncorked it and sniffed. It smelled of salt and some thing ells that Rose couldn't put a mane on. Then she put the edge to her lips and took a small sip from the bottle, she was ready to fight of the potion if it turned out to be poison.

Then, before her very eyes, and the eyes of everyone around her, names began to write themselves in mid air. After a minuet, Rose could decipher the red script in front of her. James and Lily Potter. All of the people in that room stared at those words.

Rose couldn't believe what was happening. A family had found her. Her family had found her. Sirius was in shock, after searching about a week for her, when Rose was first taken, they had never found her. Now he knows why. Remus was in a similar state, only with more happiness. They had found his goddaughter, and she was alive and seemingly healthy. Harry was shocked and angry. Angry because nobody ever told him he had a sister. And shocked because there she was! The sister he never had, or, always had but never knew about.

Everyone continued to stare, even when the magic letters disappeared, each person was lost in their own thoughts. Until Sirius spoke up of course.

"Well, I'm thinking you should go grab your things little flower, 'cause we're taking you home with us! Us godfathers and godson are gonna wait down here."

"All righty!" Rose said with a grin. "I'll be back."

She ran out of the room full speed, down the hall and into Elisa's spare room. Rose through open the closet and grabbed a green and black duffle bag that had many holes that were fixed with ducked tape. Then she raced out of the room ant to the stairs were her 'bedroom' was and stuffed all of her hand-me-down clothes into it. All of her clothes and toiletries filed about two thirds of the bag. Then she went to the bathroom and filled it the rest of the way with some of Elisa's 'girly gear'. A house full of men meant not having the proper equipment.

Then she was packed, and she ran back to the three she left behind. They were all standing by the door, ready to leave. Harry smiled. Neither of them could believe that they had a sibling. It was over whelming for Rose. In a couple of hours, she had learned who her parents were, that she had a brother and his older man friends to take care of her, she learned that she was actually loved by more than one person, she learned that she was going to have a life where she had friends and family. Rose didn't even try to contain her smile. It would be a painful failure if she had tried.

"Well, it looks as if some one is ready! How did you do that so fast?" Remus asked.

"Doesn't take long to pack my stuff." Rose answered. They need not know of the small amount of stuff she had to pack. "And I ran." She added as an after thought.

"Well I guess we should get going sis." Harry shook his head; he was never going to get use to saying that. The word sister felt foreign on his tong.

"Oh and one more thing." Sirius pointed to Remus "this guy's your Godfather."

"Good to know." Rose replied with an exited smile in their direction.

She walked over to Remus and took his hand. He smiled down at her. She looked so much like Lily, except for her eyes. James' eyes. It was kind of funny how she and Harry looked the complete opposite of each other. You would have never known they were brother and sister if you did not know their parents.

"We're going to do side along Appiration. Harry come here and hold my hand." Sirius stated. "Rose, it will feel like your being pushed through a tube. Don't try to breath, 'cause you won't be able to and don't worry it won't hurt at all."

"Okay then," she said with a shrug, "I think I've appirate before. It was an accident though and I ended up on the neighbor's roof!"

"Cool! But we're appirating to Grimmuald Palace. Not a roof." Remus said.

"What ever!" Rose groaned and then smiled to show she was joking.

"Grimmuald Palace here we come!" Said Harry before he and Sirius disappeared with a pop. Remus smiled at Rose again and with another pop; they were gone to.

Sirius was right. It felt like being pulled through a very small tube. It didn't hurt, but it was not some thing Rose wanted to do again.

Then with another pop, Remus and Rose were standing in front of two large houses. The one on the left with a big brass number eleven, and the one on the right had a brass thirteen on it. Were is number twelve? Then Remus handed Rose a yellow piece of paper with no lines. On it, in scratchy righting was Number twelve Grimmuald Palace. After reading this, Rose looked up and saw that he house had just magically appeared. She did not know how this happened, but they were wizards after all, magic was the normal thing here.

Then Remus bent down to her ear and whispered 'burn it'. And so Rose held the paper out in her hand, not knowing that Remus was getting out a lighter, she focused on the molecules. She speed them up, creating friction between the air and the paper. And just as Remus was about to hand over the small lighter, the paper burst into flames that didn't hurt Rose even the slightest! Remus was shocked of course; it was very hard for wizards to do wandless magic. Roomer has it that even Dumbledore has difficulty with that skill. How had a fourteen year old managed it? He was diffidently going to tell Sirius and Harry. Wile He was thinking about this, Rose was wondering why Remus acted so shocked. Was she supposed to be incapable of doing magic to? Then she remembered the lighter in his hand. He most likely expected her to use that instead. Oh well, to late.

Then she walked up to the house. Rose turned back to see her god father not following her. She used her arms to silently beckon him towards her and the house. His excretion was still shocked and his eyes were glazed over, as if he was deep in another world. Rose ran over and took his hand in hers. Then she practically dragged him to the door. She set the bag she had been carrying in her left hand down and pushed open the door. Rose shoved the werewolf in and grabbed her bag.

"I think I broke him." She said to Harry and Sirius and she lugged her bag and God father into the living room. She sat him down in a chair and sat at his feet.

"He'll be fine." Sirius said. "Harry, can you show rose to her room?"

"Sure." Said Harry. He grabbed Rose's bag and walked her out of the room. She clamed that she could carry it and that he didn't need to, but Harry insisted. He led her to a room a little away from his. When he opened the door to show his sister he could tell that she loved it. It had a back confider with white pillows and walls. The curtains were the same black. The dresser was the same black to. And there was a floor length mirror by the closet. Rose took her bag and gave Harry a hug.

"You should probably go to sleep." He said in a protective, brotherly tone.

"Fine." She said with a pout. "I'll get my pajamas on then come back down tot say good night to everyone. No out! I don't care who you are, your not gonna be in here wile I change!" and with that she showed Harry to the door, and he left with a laugh.

Rose just grabbed a nightgown from her bag and threw it on. She would unpack tomorrow. Rose tied back her slightly wet hair in a braid after she brushed it. Then she ran down stares to say good night to Sirius and Remus and Harry. Those plans were interrupted when she fell down the stairs. As she tumbled head over heels, loud thumps sounding as she fell, the drapery on the wall flew open, reveling a very unhappy looking lady who had begun screaming her head off.

"FILTH! BLOOD TRAIGHTER! HOW DARE YOU!"

Then Sirius and Remus ran over to the angry yelling portrait and seemed to struggle to close the drapery. Harry ran to her, asking if she was okay and helping her sit up.

"OH SHUT UP!" she yelled at the portrait. "A WOMAN SUCH AS YOURSELF SHOULD BE ASHAMED TO BE SREAMING HER HEAD OF IN SUCH A DISGACEFULL WAY! LOOK AT YOUR SELF! THOUGHING A TANTRUM LIKE A TWO YEAR OLD! THAT IS TRULY DISCUSTING!" that seemed to get her attention, and hurt Harry's ears. Everyone seemed shocked at Rose's words.

Then the portrait spoke again. "How dare you speak to me in suck a way!"

"How dare you disgrace the most noble and ancient house of Black!"

The woman was shocked. She just crossed he arms and held her nose up high. Refusing to look at Rose. Using this time of slight peace, Remus and Sirius closed the curtains.

"How did you do that?" Sirius asked

"What?" Rose replied confused

"You got her to shut up!" Sirius said in disbelief.

"Ya, so?"

"Well, Nobody I know has been able to do that before!" Sirius exclaimed.

"Oh." Rose said lamely. "Well I was just coming down to say thanks and good night. Harry told me it was past the house bed time."

"I said nothing about a bed time!" Harry almost shouted. Rose just raised an eyebrow.

She got up with a large amount of pain on every part of her body. She hugged every one and then left to go up stairs. Careful not to slip and fall again.

When she was out of sight Remus turned to the two people left beside him.

"Rose can do wand less magic."

**END OF CHAPTER**

**GOOD BIEY**


	4. Chapter 4

HOGWARTS FOR ROSE

**I (SADLY) WILL NEVER OWN THE AMAZING HARRY POTTER! EVER! *TEAR* *SOB* *SNIFF***

_Rose can do wand less magic._

Sirius and Harry were in a state of shock, only for different reasons. Sirius was shocked that a young girl could do the most complicated form of magic, when even Dumbledore could not. Harry was shocked that someone was just now bringing it up.

He remembered how Rose had warmed up the air around them when she had them tied up and under the playground equipment. Didn't Remus remember that? Why hadn't this been brought up sooner? Harry didn't know the answer, so he asked.

"Why is this just now being brought up?" Sirius stared at him.

"Well Harry," Remus started, "I had just seen her do it when we were outside."

"But don't you remember when we first talked to her? She was taking deep breaths and it got warmer. She had done wandless magic before you guys appirated." Harry stated.

"Oh ya! I remember that!" Sirius said, jumping in to the conversation.

Remus remembered the warmth. He had thought it was his own magic acting up. He contemplated what Harry had said before he spoke again. "Well I guess were just going to have to ask Rose tomorrow at breakfast." And with that he turned on his heels and marched up the stairs and to his room. "That makes sense." Harry heard Sirius say before he to left to go to his bed room. Harry stood there for a moment and then went to his bed.

It was morning and light was streaming through a window and on to Rose's face, waking her from a dream. It had been a good dream, one with people who took her away from the Williams and into a world of magic. _Well_, She thought,_ Better get breakfast Ready._ Then she paused. Was that sunlight on her face? Her coat closet didn't have a window. She opened her eyes to find that she was in the most beautiful room she had ever seen. The floors and walls were white and so were the pillows. The dresser, curtains and comforter were black. There was also a full length mirror near what looked to be a closet. Her unpacked duffle bag sat at the end of the bed. _Were the hell am I?_ Rose asked herself. Then the idea that her dream was not really a dream but a memory made her smile. She had truly left the Williams with some strange people she had only known for an hour or two. Isn't that what your told NOT to do since you're like three?

Dam it! She had run away with people she didn't know and only trusted slightly because of their lacking of the dark mark. Draco had told her to watch out for people like that. He said that they could, and most likely would, try to hurt her. But they had known who she was, sort of, and it didn't look like she was harmed in any way. She was actually in a bed; this was a first for her. And she was in a beautiful room. So they must not want to hurt her. Last test was to see if the door was locked. It wasn't. So Rose left her room and decided she would cook breakfast.

She reached the stairs and careful not to fall this time she descended them.

The hallways were long and dirty. That's one thing Rose noticed about this house. It was covered in filth. She would clean later. The boys would enjoy that. Then Rose realized she had no clue were the kitchen was. _Oh well I'll find it._ She thought. Rose walked down the long hall, peeking through doors as she went, until finally she found the kitchen.

The kitchen was a little cleaner that the rest of the house. Thank goodness. Inside was a small round table with four chairs around it, a sink that was half full with dirty dishes, an old looking gas stove and oven, a toaster and a small refrigerator. Pots and pans hung from a rack above the counter next to the sink.

Rose was happy to be able to cook again. She walked over to the fridge. In side was all sorts of meats vegetables and dairy products. Rose smiled and grabbed the milk carton, the eggs and what looked to be a pack of bacon. She quickly occupied herself with gathering the ingredients she would need to make pancakes. Rose even found vanilla, which was her secret ingredient and made her pancakes taste amazing. The red head mixed the food items together in a large glass bowl at the counter with a whisk. And when she was positive that there wasn't a single chunk, she poured the batter into a large square shaped pan that was warming up on the stove. While she cooked the batter into pancakes she had the oven warming up, so she could put the finished pancakes in there and keep them hot for the boys. Rose put the finished pancakes on a round stone in the oven. Then she cleaned the pan she had cooked the pancakes in, then put it back on the stove and used it to cook the bacon. The fat sizzled and popped, threatening to splash onto her skin and burn her. But she had cooked for the Williams since she was old enough to reach the stove, about ten years ago, so she didn't burn.

The bacon was almost done when three people walked through the door.

"What are you doing?" Sirius asked and Remus and Harry stared in confusion.

"I'm just making breakfast. Do you guys like pancakes?" Rose said.

"Who doesn't like pancakes?" Harry exclaimed.

"Why are you up so early?" Remus asked.

"Jet lag I think." Rose answered. The bacon was finished and she grabbed a plate from a cabinet on the other side of the room to put it on. Harry had grabbed four more plates, some silverware, while Remus grabbed the maple syrup. Sirius sat down at the table ready to eat. Harry and Remus set their loades down on the table and then sat down themselves. Leaving a chair for Rose, who had just finished scrubbing the pan and was bringing over the pancakes from the oven.

As soon as Rose's pancake mountain was on the table, everyone began to tuck in. Harry had to admit, Rose's cooking put Mrs. Weasly to shame. It was even a little better than Hogwarts. "Hay Rose, how do you cook so well?" he asked.

Sirius and Remus, who had been stuffing their faces, looked up for the answer.

"I make it with love." Rose said with such a strait face that none of them could keep their chuckles in. "No really. I love cooking and getting it just right. That's why it's so good."

Nobody laughed, just nodded in understanding. That made sense after all.

"Well it's bloody fantastic!" Sirius stated mater of factly.

"You truly have a talent Rose." Remus said.

"Why thank you for your kind words of praise!" Rose said in a way that made her sound like she was some sort of noble person. Like the queen of England. All laughed.

There was a short silence after in which nobody found discomfort.

"Hey, Rose. Can you show us some of your magic?" Remus asked. He thought it was a good way to start the questioning. "Sure." Rose replied.

She began to stare intently at Harry. It was kind of creeping him out. Then Rose's hair began to shoot back into her head and turn black. Her cheekbones lowered, the freckles disappeared, and her nose became shorter and rounder. Then her eyes turned to a brilliant emerald shade and a lightning bolt shaped scar carved its self into her forehead. After a minuet Harry was looking in to the face of, well, himself, kind of. It was Rose. But she had turned into him! Harry was aw struck. Remus and Sirius were in a similar state. Was Rose a Metamorphmagus like Tonks? But Rose's show was not over yet. After a moment of being gapped at, she screwed up Harry's face and then it began to lengthen. Her hands began to curl back into huge paws, a bright silver fur spread around Rose's newly formed mussel. In the time it takes to tie your shoe, Rose had transformed from Harry into a wolf with a gleaming silver coat and red tipped ears on the top of her head.

"Wow!" Sirius exclaimed. "That is amazing!" Remus complimented. Harry just continued to stare in amazement. Was she an animagus to?

Rose morphed back into herself in a matter of seconds and laughed at their shocked faces. She found their disbelief and aw quite amusing.

"Why so shocked? I bet trained Wizards like you can do much cooler stuff than that."

"Well some can. But normally it takes years to master what you've just done!" Harry shook his head. Rose was defiantly an interesting person. She still looked confused.

"Really? I've been doing this since I was little. It's really not that hard."

Everyone just stared. If Harry was in her shoes he knew he would be uncomfortable. The staring always seemed to get to his head. But Rose seemed too deep in thought to notice.

Rose was actually very confused. Why couldn't trained Wizards do something as easy as change their form? Maybe they were trained in potions and pulling rabbits out of hats, not shape shifting? Remus also had seemed shocked, really shocked, last night when she burned the paper. Was she supposed to use like a magic wand or something. The thought of her waving around a sparkly silver stick with a star on the end was not something that sounded appealing. It sounded childish and stupid. But Draco's wand had just been a stick. But waving a stick around sounded just as silly.

"Well then Rose, since you are obviously very magically gifted, maybe we should have a chat with Headmaster Dumbledor and get you signed up to go to Hogwarts this year. How would you like that?" Remus asked.

"What's a Hogwarts?" Rose asked now even more confused.

"Hogwarts is a school of witch craft and wizardry. Were children go when they're eleven though seventeen to learn how to control their magic, and how to cast spells and make potions." Harry said with a sigh. "It's the best place in the world!"

"Oh. Well that sounds awesome! But I'll be so behind everyone else. I don't know a single spell! Or how to make a potion! And I've never held a wand in my life!"

Sirius Remus and Harry chuckled. This school year was gonna be a fun one. That's for sure. And hopefully no one will die this time. At that thought Harry shuttered. Cedric's death still hunted his dreams. He wondered briefly if Rose had ever seen death. Hopefully not. Nobody should have to experience that. Ever!

"Well then I guess then when we are all dressed and such we should floo over to Dumbledor's office to sign you up little flower." Sirius said with a stretch.

"Little flower? Are you series?" Rose asked.

"Of course I'm Sirius!" Harry and Remus groaned in unison.

"Sirius that joke was never funny." Complained Remus. But Rose laughed. "I see what you did there. Highly humorous." She giggled. Sirius smiled, Lilly had done that same thing the first time she heard his name pun. He missed her and James.

"Well at least someone finds that joke funny." Smirked Sirius.

"Pads the joke gets old after the second time." Harry stated matter- of-fact-ly.

"WHAT EVER!" Sirius groaned. The man crossed his arms and pouted. Rose laughed again at his silly antics. It was going to be great living here. Right now she had all she ever wished for; a family that would have fun together. Together meaning with her as well.

Then she began to wonder; if the boys in front of her were wizards, does that make her a witch? Rose's imagination wondered to her image of a witch. She had green skin, a wart on her nose, black robes, a pointed hat, and riding on an old beat up broomstick. She almost shuttered at the thought of becoming something like that. But neither Harry, Sirius nor Remus met the normal description for a wizard. A man with a long white beard, a tall pointed hat, and colorful robes. They wore normal people clothes and Harry and Remus were clean shaved. Harry probablly couldn't grow facial hair though. With a slight chuckle she went back to eating her breakfast.

****

"Well let's go then. Is every body ready?" Remus questioned when Sirius finally came into the living room. They had been waiting there for about half an hour. Harry took it upon himself to entertain everyone and had been teaching Rose how to play a game called exploding snap. Harry was smeared with soot and Rose had a bit in her cheeks and forehead. When Sirius finally came Rose pulled two towels out of the air, and after a gasp escaped from Harry, who will never be used to wandless magic, she cleaned herself off and passed him one to do the same. The siblings stood and walked over to the two adults at the door. "Alright, well we're planning on flooing over to the headmaster's office."

"What's flooing?" Rose asked. There were so many new terms for her to learn.

"I'll show you." Harry said as he walked over to the fire place. He grabbed a jar off of the mantle piece, reached inside and pulled out a hand full of blue powder. He threw it into the fire. "Headmasters office, Hogwarts." He called before the fire turned a bright green and Harry stepped in and disappeared. Rose was in shock. "Wow!"

"Alright, Harry didn't do a very good job explaining how you do that." Remus and Sirius chuckled. "All you have to do is grab a hand full of floo powder and through it in the fire. Say were you want to go very clearly and then step in." He smiled when he was finished.

"Coolio!" Rose exclaimed before she walked over to the fireplace. Following Remus' directions carefully she pulled out a hand full of floo powder from the gar. She threw it in the fire place. "Head master's office, Hogwarts." She said mimicking Harry's words then stepped in. As soon as she did she felt as if she had turned into a top. She spun around extremely fast and then landed with a thud in a different fireplace. Of course Rose lost her balance, and her face came in very close proximity with the floor but did not actually make contact. Rose looked down at the floor, her nose mere inches away and noticed that she was floating! She willed herself to go higher and her body rose of the ground. She stuck her fist out in front of her and the other one on her hip and she began to fly. She felt like Super Man. If only she had the cape. Rose couldn't help but laugh as she flew over a gapping Harry and an old man that met the nonmagical people's description of a wizard. She decided it was time to come down and meet what must be the Headmaster just as Remus appeared from the fireplace. Rose landed gracefully in front of Harry, a large smile stretching from ear to ear on her face. That had been really fun.

"Uh, well, this is Professor Dumbledor." Harry said gesturing to the man next to him. "And sir this in Rose." He said with a gesture in her direction. The old man smiled. "Well it is very nice to meet you Rose. And if you don't mind me asking, what spell did you use to fly like that. I haven't seen anything like it before."

"It's nice to meet you to sir." Rose shrugged "And to fly, I didn't use a spell."

"Really," Dumbledor said fascinated, "How interesting."

Remus came over to Rose and put a hand on her shoulder. Sirius stood behind Harry.

"We were wondering if Rose start up at Hogwarts this year." Remus spoke. Rose couldn't fight her smile from growing even larger on her face. A school of Magic! Every freaks dream! Who wouldn't be exited? Weirdoes!

"But of course," Dumbledor smiled and his lightning blue eyes twinkled, "She obviously is skilled in magic already!" Sirius and Harry were fighting to contain a snort.

"She will need to be sorted and choose her classes very soon though." The headmaster continued. "We could sort you now Rose and I could give you a list of the classes available for you. But I need to know your age so that I know what year you will be in."

Rose smiled. This was simple. But how would she be sorted? And what would she be sorted into? Answer now, ask later. "I'm fourteen Sir."

"Good, good. So you will be taking classes with our fourth years. Now lets get to the sorting." Every one watched as the old man waved his wand and summoned a dirty old hat from one of the many shelves behind him and handed it to Rose. "There are four houses at Hogwarts; Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. They all have their own famous history and are all good houses- "Are you kidding? Not a single person that's gone into Slytherin hasn't been evil!" Sirius interrupted. Dumbledore's eye twinkled. "Just put it on and the sorting hat will tell us which house you will be joining." Dumbledor instructed Rose.

Rose grabbed the hat and placed it over her head, letting it slip over her ears and eyes.

_Interesting, interesting. _Rose ripped the hat of her head in shock and looked up at Harry. "It's talking inside my head!" She exclaimed. Every one chuckled.

"It's supposed to do that." Sirius explained. Remus just shook his head and smiled.

"Just put it back on and leave it on until you are all sorted." Remus said.

Rose slowly lifted the hat back onto her head.

_Now that was silly._

'Sorry I wasn't expecting a voice inside my head. That's not supposed to be normal.'

_That's humorous. Now let's see. Very brave, that's good. Loyal to those you trust. But you don't seem to trust just anyone. And my, what a brain you have, always knowledgeable. Willing to fight for what you want, how very Slytherin of you._

'Not Slytherin.' Rose thought.

_Not Slytherin eh? Are you sure? You could do great things in Slytherin._

"No! Don't put me in that house!" Rose's brain-voice said angrily.

_Well if you're sure than you must be _**GRYFFINDOR. **

Sirius, Remus and Harry cheered loudly and pounded her on the back. The Headmaster clapped and whore a large smile across his face. Rose couldn't decide if she liked him or not. Every one there seemed to like him. And he kind of reminded her of a grandfather.

"Good job little flower!" Sirius shouted.

"Ya, congratulations Rose!" Harry exclaimed.

"All of us were- "ARE!" interrupted Harry. "-And are in Gryffindor." Remus finished with an annoyed look in Harry's direction. Rose laughed.

"Well thank you for joining Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry. Now," The old man handed over a piece of thick yellow paper with no lines. Rose took it with interest and looked down at it to see a list of classes.

Arithmancy

Muggle Studies

Defense Againsed the Dark Arts

Potions

Transfiguration

Herbology

Charms

Divination

Astronomy

History of Magic

Ancient Ruins

Care for Magical Creatures

Rose was exited. Arithmancy was obviously math. Which, she was going to take. Herbology starts with herb and that's like a type of plant so that must be gardening class. Rose loved gardening. Transfiguration, potions, Charms and Defense Againsed the Dark Arts sounded fun. She wondered how many classes she could take.

"Now Rose you must take Transfiguration, Potions, Charms, and Defense Againsed the Dark arts. You are free to choose any two more classes. I will be awaiting your owl in two days time." Dumbledor smiled.

"Good Bye Headmaster." Rose called.

"Bye Professor!" Harry shouted over his shoulder.

"See you at the start of turn Mr. Potter and Ms. Rose."

They stopped in front of the fire place. Harry grabbed a gar from a shelf close by and pulled out a handful of blue powder.

"Number twelve Grimmuald Palace." He called after throwing the powder in and then he himself stepped in. Rose copied his actions, and after the uncontrolible spinning, stuck the landing in a fairly familiar house. Two grown men came after her covered in soot. She looked over at harry to see that he was brushing soot off of himself. Rose looked down and found none on her own clothes, so she quickly summoned three wet wipes from the air and handed one to each of the dirty people. They thanked her in turn and used it to clean themselves off.

"Hey guys?" Rose asked. The people around her looked up. "Why do you seem to hate Slytherin? I mean not all of them can be bad right?"

Sirius looked shocked that anyone would ever mention a name that foul around him. Harry and Remus wondered why Rose would ask. Remus answered her question.

"Slytherin is the house You-Know –Who was in. Why do you ask?"

Rose shrugged. "The Sorting hat almost put me in Slytherin."

Every one was shocked. Rose remembered how the hat had told her about people thinking that Slytherin being evil. Harry gaped at her. Sirius clutched at his chest and dramatically fell to the floor, faking a heart attack. Remus just looked speechless.

"What?" Rose asked playing dumb. "It's just a house, right?"

Remus sighed. "I guess it is just a house. But the Gryffindors and the Slytherins have been in a feud since the beginning. Since all of us are Gryffindors, we all have a very negative relationship with the Slytherins." He finished.

Rose ignored the glare sent to her from Sirius, but not the slap on the back of the head that he got from Harry. She walked out of the room and into the kitchen. She was hungry, so it must be near noon. She made grilled cheese sandwiches and tomato soup. She set a bowel at each of the four spots at the table and a plate. Sirius got and extra sandwich, Rose had noticed how he had always taken seconds or thirds at meals. The rest of them got one sandwich and four more sat on a small plate in the middle of the table.

Harry led the two men into the kitchen were Rose had just finished setting the table. Sirius was fuming at the idea of being near an almost snake. Harry now knew never to tell that he had to argue with the hat to be a Gryffindor. He couldn't handle it if his Godfather hated him. Remus seemed to take the news well though. He didn't seem angry at all, just confused. Harry was almost happy.

They sat down at the table together. Sirius refused to even touch the food in front of him, even though the smell made all of their mouths water. He simply sat at the table with his arms crossed over his chest and sending glares over to the girl sitting across from him. Harry ate silently while Remus and Rose talked about what classes she would take.

"Well I'm defiantly going to take arithmancy." Rose had stated.

"And why is that?" Remus had asked.

"I love math. Numbers just seem to make life easier. And if I can master it…" Rose shrugged and Remus laughed. "That makes sense." He had said.

"Any idea what other class you'll take?" Harry asked, jumping in to the conversation.

Rose smiled. "Either Care for Magical Kreachers or Herboligy."

"You know, my friend Hagrid teaches Care for Magical Kreachers."

"Coolio! Well I love animals. The Williams had a dog once but didn't like how much he seemed to enjoy me over them, so they gave him away. And I don't really know what I would do with ruins. I got English and Spanish in my head so I probable can't fit another language in there." Rose finished by knocking on the side of her head.

"You know Spanish?" Harry asked.

"Si, Yo hablo Espanol y Ingles." Rose stated happily.

"What does that mean?" Harry asked with a blank face.

"It means 'yes, I speak Spanish and English'."

"Shut up!" Sirius shrieked. "Nobody cares about what languages you speak!"

Rose turned to Sirius slowly. The one thing she hated most was being yelled at. An invisible wind whipped her baggy clothes around her body. Her hair burst in to flames and dances on her scalp. Her glowing brown eyes seemed to shine even brighter.

"Don't you even dare." Rose growled in a voice that was inhumanly low.

"And who's going to stop me?" Sirius asked, failing to hide the quiver in his voice, "A stupid little snake like you?" The flames on Rose's head grew stronger as did the wind.

"Yes." Was all she said before a wind hit Sirius hard in the chest, blasting him into the wall on the other side of the room. With a satisfyingly loud thump, Sirius struck the wall and slumped to the floor. A large dent in the stone wall he hit.

Then it was all over. Rose stopped the magic and they stood there for a moment in silence only to be interrupted by Sirius, who moaned in pain. Then turning on her heels, Rose left the Kitchen for her bedroom, hoping nobody would follow her. Nobody did.


	5. Chapter 5

**I WILL NEVER OWN HARRY POTTER. THOUGH I WISH I DID.**

**MEETING AT DIAGON ALLEY**

It had been a week since Rose had done the magic that hurt Sirius, and she refused to do magic again unless she had to. Sirius hated her even more. Harry was a little afraid of her. Remus was the only one that still treated her like when they first met in Crofton. During this time, Rose had grown almost use to the strange ways of the wizard world. She had also done a lot of reading in the Black's library.

Today she was going to Diagon Alley to get her school supplies with Harry, Remus and Sirius. Harry had seemed exited about going. He had told her, during one of his braver moments or when he had just been talking about the weird gamed that wizards played on flying broomsticks. Quidditch, maybe? Rose had wanted to learn how to play, but didn't want to bother anyone with her requests. But back on topic, Harry had said that he planned to meet up with his best friends Ron and Hermione at some book store.

Rose had chosen to do Arithmancy, Herbology and Care of Magical Creatures as her encore classes. Potions was said to be taught by the evil Snape. So Rose was determined to make that her best class. Snape wasn't going to make her class a bad experience if it was the last thing she did. Nobody had the right to take the fun of school away from her!

Remus had said that Diagon Alley was going to be fun, and that's were Rose was going to get the most important thing a witch or wizard could ever own, her wand. Rose didn't see the importance of a wand like everyone else did. She could do magic without a wand. And, according to her research, your wand was what tracked your magic and told the Ministry if you did something you're not supposed to.

Rose had done many things that she wasn't supposed to do. In the Black's library she had seen many books on black magic. Apparently most black magic was illegal. It didn't make any sense to her. People were aloud to carry guns in America, even though most things done with them, when not used in war, were illegal. So why couldn't she know of black magic, even though most people use it for evil. Remus had told her that the library was full of dark books and not to go in there. But after catching him doing the exact opposite of what he instructed her to do, all rules practically flew out the window. Rose had expressed her opinion and was now free to visit the library and read as she pleased, as long as Sirius didn't catch her.

Rose was actually in there now. She was snuggled up in a large chair in a corner with a blanket thrown over her lap and a thick volume bound in old leather. The writing inside was small and the pages were faded. An old book on dark magic. She was reading about a topic that had unnaturally interested her, Horcroxes. It happened when a wizard split his soul into pieces and safely preserved it in an object. The only way to split your soul was to do something so foul, so inhumane. You had to commit murder.

That's how Remus found her. He had come up to tell her that they were getting ready to leave for Diagon Alley. She looked just as Lilly had in the library at Hogwarts. All curled up in a chair in the corner, huge, old book in her lap, a small smile across her face when she found a topic that she was particularly interested in. But this wasn't Lilly, this was Rose. Just like Harry was Harry, not James.

"Are you ready to go?" He asked and smiled as the girl looked up from her book with a confused look until she remembered where they would be going and nodded.

"Yup." She sighed as she marked her page with a piece of string and untangled herself from the blanket on her lap. Rose walked with long strides over to her godfather.

"Okay, let's go then." Remus smiled and Rose followed him out of the room.

They walked down the stairs and hall quietly so as not to wake Sirius' mother's portrait, then entered into the living room to find Sirius and Harry chatting near the fire place. As soon as they walked in Sirius sent a glare in her direction while Harry refused to meet her eye. Why they were still mad was a mystery to Rose. Sure she may have gotten a little out of hand, but Sirius got what was coming to him. But, sadly, only Remus agreed with her.

The transportation plan was simple, floo network. Sirius didn't even great his best friend when he entered, just walked in, threw the powder into the fire place and disappeared in green flames. This hurt Remus, though he would never show it. Sirius was just really good at holding a grudge. Harry went next, then Rose and finally, Remus. Everyone emerged covered in soot as usual. Rose, still on a magic strike, had brought wet-wipes in a small denim purse. Sirius refused his, Harry, not wanting to be on his godfathers bad side did the same. Rose frowned at their stubbornness and handed on to Remus who great fully excepted. Sirius continued his glaring. Harry seemed to find a spot the floor very interesting.

"Well, since Sirius is a big meany that won't accept an apology," Remus said just loud enough for Sirius to hear. The Black haired man growled. "It'll be just the two of us shopping. Harry and Sirius are going together." Remus informed Rose.

"Sounds good to me." Rose shrugged. The couple went out into the street.

"How about we go and get your Robes first?" Remus asked.

Rose looked over at the man beside her and the strange clothes he wore and then down at her skinny jeans and dark gray shirt with an American flag on it. She had no intention of wearing some thing like that mans clothes. But she had a feeling that she didn't have a choice and with a sigh she answered her godfather. "Okay then." Remus chuckled at her reluctance.

He led her through the crowded street to a building he called Madam Malkin's

"Wait, Remus!" Rose stopped him before they could enter, "I don't have any money."

"Yes," He sighed, "But I do." He finished and showed Rose a leather bag filled with coins. Galleons, Stickles and Knuts. He had to explain to her that he was her guardian and that he was the one to pay for her things, though she promised to pay him back anyway.

Together they walked into the store. A small squat witch with a smile came over to them, "Hogwarts to?" She asked.

"Yes thank you." Rose said before she was pulled away from the patiently waiting Remus. Rose quickly found that she was being led to a stool next to a familiar blond boy. Rose quickly changed her stunning red hair to a dull brown and her glowing brown eyes to pail blue. When the witch turned to look at her, Rose winked and mouthed I'm still here. Then she whispered almost inaudibly Metamorphmagus.

The witch caught on to her game quickly and winked. She led Rose over to the stool next to the blond and helped her step on to it. The boy had turned to look at her.

"Who are you?" He asked rudely. His pointed face showing clearly that he didn't care.

"Who are you to address me as such?" She asked with a scowl.

"I am Draco Malfoy." He said in a way that stated 'your not worthy of my time'.

"Well than, Draco Malfoy, I am Rose." Rose noticed that this was the same way they had first met. She stuck out her hand to shake his, the boy easily excepted.

"I haven't seen you at Hogwarts before. What year are you in?" Draco questioned.

"The reason you haven't seen me before is simple. I've never gone. But I will be joining as a fourth year at the start of term. What year are you in?" Rose smiled politely.

"I will be starting my fifth year. Have you any idea what house you will be in?"

"I have already been sorted. And it really freaked me out when the hat started talking inside my head." Rose chuckled slightly, "I had ripped it right off in shock!"

"Oh so you're a mudblood." Draco sneered.

"I don't have a clue what that means." Rose chuckled again. Draco sighed with irritation.

"It means you are a muggle born." Seeing Rose's blank face he continued, "Meaning that your parents are not capable to perform magic."

"Oooooh," Rose exclaimed, "My parents are dead, but I'm pretty sure they were a witch and a wizard. I heard my godfather talking about their Hogwarts years with my brother."

The blond boy looked thoughtful. "What did you say your sere name was again?"

"I didn't." Rose smirked. She let her hair turn back to the original red and her eyes back to the glowing brown. Rose loved the speechless state she left Draco in.

"Rose?" He asked. Rose nodded. "But I though that you are in…."

"America." She finished when the boy beside her trailed off. Draco was clearly confused.

"How is that possible? How did you get here?"

"Harry did this thing called, umm, Destination Apperation and found me at the park."

"Harry?" Draco asked.

"My last name is Potter. So Harry Potter is my brother. And Remus Lupen is my Godfather." Rose answered. Draco gaped. And then she laughed.

"Dear," the lady that had been hemming Rose's robes said, "your all done."

Rose wondered briefly when the woman had gotten there but brushed that thought aside. "Thank you." She said and stepped of the stool. She then went to put the new robe into a bag. Remus took it to the counter to pay for it. "Bye Draco." She said with a wave.

The rest of shopping had not been as fun as Madam Malkin's. Remus had taken Rose to get all of her books, a potion making kit and all the standard ingredients. Remus even bought her a barred owl, a small creacher with huge yellow eyes. Now I was time for her wand.

Remus took her to a narrow shabby shop with gold letters that were beginning to peel and read Ollivanders: Maker of Fine Wands Since 382 B.C. on the door. One lone wand sat on an old looking purple pillow inside of a dust covered window. Bells chimed lightly from some were in the building when they entered. Rose looked around her and saw that it was a small room with only a small wooden chair in a corner in which Remus had just sat. Rose felt very uncomfortable just standing there; she noticed the huge pile of thin boxes stacked all the way to the ceiling. Those must be the wands.

"Why, hello there." Said a soft voice, and in entered an old man with wide pail eyes, similar to the moon. And this must be Ollivander.

"Hi Mr." Rose greeted politely. She began to wonder if he was ever going to plink.

"Ah yes Ms. Rose, I was wondering when I was going to have you in my shop." He looked her up and down. "You look a little to old to be a first year." Rose heard Remus snort from his chair. The old man ignored him. "Now which is your wand hand?" He asked her. Rose noticed that he had finally blinked.

"Well I'm left handed." Rose answered. Not sure if that was what he was looking for. He quickly pulled out a measuring tape from one of his pockets. Rose didn't really care when it started measuring all over her and Ollivander had gone over to thee pile of wands.

"Yes well that's quite enough." He said when the measuring tape was finding the circumference of her waist. He brought over a wand for her to try.

"Holly and unicorn hair, ten inches. Rather bendy, good for charms." Rose took the wand and gave it a flick before it was snatched away. "No, no. Maple, phoenix feather, eleven and a courter inches." Rose didn't even have time to wave the magic wand before it, to, was taken away. Many more wands were tested and Rose could tell that Remus was getting bored. Mr. Ollivander, on the other hand, seemed to get more exited with each failed wand. "Maybe," the old man said as he pulled out a new wand, "I have never tried a combination like this. Pine, basilisk venom, nine and a half inches, good for curses and hexes. A very deadly combination if I do say so my self."

Rose took the wand in her hand and instantly felt a tingling sensation in her fingers. Every thing around her seemed to glow a pail white light. This was her wand.

"Yes very good, very good." Mr. Ollivander stated. "How interesting."

"What is it Sir?" Rose asked. "What's interesting?"

Ollivander looked her hard in the eyes. "That there," He gestured to Roses wand, "Is an odd wand. I expected someone of great age and knowledge to be chosen. But it appears that you are the witch the wand wants. You will be a powerful witch, Ms. Rose. Very powerful indeed." Rose was speechless. That was interesting.

"How about you wait outside while I pay for you wand, Rose?" Remus asked.

"Sure thing Remus." Rose said. She picked up her bag of school supplies and waited outside the door. She looked down the street and was just barely able t see a messy mop of black hair next to the top of a brunet, surrounded by firey red; Harry and his friends.

Remus emerged from the shop a moment later. Rose had stuck her wand point up in the pocket of her jeans. Remus led her away from the shop and towards the mass of red Rose had spotter earlier.

When they finally reached the group of people all eyes were on her. Rose wasn't surprised at all. It's not every day that you see some one you never knew existed.

She saw that Harry was standing next to a bushy brow haired girl and a lanky red haired boy with a long nose that she guessed was Hermione and Ron. Sirius was next to a man with red hair as well that had begun to thin, they probably had just been talking. Sirius glared at her, as if interrupting his conversation should be punishable by death.

This, however, when unnoticed by the rest of the crowd. She smiled warmly at Harry and his friends, making eye contact with each of them and then moving on to the rest of the red heads. She finished with Sirius. A cold glare was sent her way and she returned calmly but firm, the smile no longer graced her features. She noticed that a woman and the man that she believed to have been talking to Sirius were gapping at her. There were also two boys that were completely identical and a small girl that looked about the same age as her. "I don't believe I have met any of you." Rose said finally breaking the silence that had filled the group. The two identical boys stuck their hand out to shake hers. The boy on the left stuck out his right hand and the boy on the right stuck out his left hand. Without thinking, Rose crossed her arms over each other and shook both of their hands at the same time. The two boys seemed baffled by her instant and logically silly response. "My name is Rose. It's a pleaser to meet you." The boys shared a look and then turned back to her. Then the one on the left spoke, "Well I'm Fred." "And I'm George." Said the one on the right.

"Well George were do you think this one came from?" Fred asked what must be his twin.

"I'm not sure Freddy but she's got a funny accent."

"Ya think she might be able to hear you speak and would be willing to answer your questions if you just asked?" Rose said sarcasm dripping from her words.

The twins laughed. "Well I guess that would make sense." Fred said.

"Well then," George started, "Why is it that you have such an accent?"

"I lived in the U.S. for as long as can remember. Until my birthday in July when Harry, Remus and Sirius came and found me, I've been living with then since."

"Why did they take you with them?" Gorge asked.

"Harry's my older brother." Rose answered bluntly. Woman she noticed earlier gapped.

"But you can't be Rose Potter!" She exclaimed, "Rose disappeared when she was only a couple months old. Poor thing is dead dear. You can't be her."

"I assure you, ma'am, that I am in fact Rose. Remus did this weird thing with a potion or some thing and it said my parents were James and Lily Potter." Rose stated calmly.

"I didn't know Harry had a sister." The brunet said.

"I didn't either." Harry stated plainly. Rose sent him a smile that he returned feebly.

"Nice hair by the way." Fred put in. Rose looked up at him and smiled. "Thanks." She said thinking about her dark, blood red locks that had driven the Williams crazy as they had tried to dye it brown or black so that she would be 'normal'. Key word, tried.

"It's not the famous Weasly hair, mind you." The girl that looked her age stated.

"Well I'm not a Weasly, mind you." Rose stated with the same attitude the other girl had used. Rose didn't like her. She seemed snotty and attention seeking. The girl huffed at this and tried to start a conversation with Harry. She was flirting /throwing herself at him. It was disgusting. But either luckily or unluckily, Harry was too oblivious to understand what was happening. Boys were so stupid some times.

"Hey Rose, Why so talkative? Trying to not be as much of a freak as normal?" Sirius asked. Rose could feel anger begin to boil up inside her. But she was determined to keep her cool. She didn't need another blow up. She didn't notice the collective gasps that came from the rest of the group at Sirius' cold words. "Well Sirius," Rose started eye contact and fist clenched, "I am not a freak, and I will talk when I am talked to, but not any another time. You don't talk to me so I don't talk to you." Many people gaped at her. "Oh you're a freak alright. And every one should know that so they know not to associate with you. And that nasty temper you've got. You're a dangerous freak." Sirius replied. Rose could feel her nails digging into her palms and her body shake with rage. Wasn't it enough that she had to live fourteen years of her life sleeping in a coat closet? Cooking since she was able to stand and reach the stove. She was always told that she was a freak, and always told that she wasn't wanted anywhere. Not even by her parents. That's why she was left on their door step. Nobody loved her.

She felt tears prick her eyes and fall before she could stop them. She looked down in shame. Now every one would know how weak she was. How much of a freak she was. How she couldn't handle words. She looked back up at Sirius. Her brown eyes glowed even brighter. She heard the crackle of flames and new what had happened. She had lost control again. But what happened wasn't up to her any more. It was up to her magic. And right now, she didn't care. Sirius was a jerk and deserved all that he ended up getting from this. She saw the fear begin to ebb its way into his eyes. Good. He should be scared. He should be terrified.

Remus looked disappointed in her. And she was disappointed in herself too. Rose took a deep breath. Hurting Sirius wasn't worth disappointing Remus. Another deep breath. Harry looked so scared right now; and it was because of her. Another deep breath. Her hair wasn't on fire now. More breathing. Her body stopped shaking. One last breath. Rose opened her eyes to see every one staring at her. Her palms hurt. She looked down at her hands and saw why. She had dug her nails deep into her hands and she was bleeding, a lot. She focused for a second and then her wounds began to heal themselves and the blood disappeared. Then she looked at Remus. A small smile graced his features. She had controlled herself, kind of. And she didn't hurt any body.

Rose looked up at Sirius. His smirk was all too prominent, all too cruel. She sent a sorry glance to Remus. He nodded and smiled weakly. Sirius was his best friend. But he should pay the price of his unkind words. Unknown to him and every one else around him, Rose didn't plan on hurting him with magic. When she used magic, innocent people got hurt. Even that tinny bit she had done with her hair catching flame could have been dangerous. She could have lost control and accidently set some thing, or some one, alight.

Instead, Rose swung a punch at Sirius; in one fluid motion, she had pulled her left arm back and then shot it straight forward. A loud crunching noise signified the damage she had done. The damage, sadly, was no more than a completely demolished nose. But the others around her were all shocked. Sirius himself had fallen down from the force of the punch and was now on the ground, whimpering nonsense.

Rose let her arm fall back to her side and looked down at Sirius in disgust. Blood was poring from his face and the bone was sticking out at an odd angle. She ignored the fearful looks she was receiving from those around her. She looked up at Fred and Gorge, but they avoided her eye. Rose turned to Remus; his gaze was flickering between her and the man on the ground that was still whimpering and attempting to steam the flow of blood from his nose. He caught her eye and without another word he walked to her and draped an arm over her shoulder then they walked away, but not before sending a sorry look to Harry, who nodded and looked at his Godfather in disgust.

Her godfather pushed through a crowd that Rose was not aware had surrounded their group of red heads and brunets. Remus took her through the street until the group they had left behind was hidden from view behind all of the other busy shoppers and by standers. Once he had judged that they had gone far enough, Remus squeezed Rose tighter to his body and disaperated.

She didn't know that once they were gone, Harry and his friends had instantly helped Sirius up and began shouting at him for his cruelty, saying that he deserved what he had gotten and more. All she knew was the proud look that Remus had given her. The praises he had given her for controlling her temper, and then the scolding she had gotten for punching Sirius in the face. He told her that she did well not blowing him up, but violence was still not good, ever.

Remus gave her a hug and told her that this was and improvement, and that he expected even better next time. Rose silently hoped that there wouldn't be a next time. Maybe it was just her, but she didn't enjoy being angry. So with the conversation now finished, Rose took her knew school supplies and headed up to her room. Wondering when Harry would be home. Home, since when did she start thinking this place to be home?


	6. Chapter 6: The Train Ride

**Chapter 5: The Train Ride**

**I am not the amazing J.K. Rowling and there for do not own Harry Potter. (Sadly)**

September first finally arrived and Rose was practically bouncing in her seat. She couldn't wait any longer and random things around her had started glowing. Remus, the responsible adult, had gone to get her a calming drought. Rose had a feeling that he though things would start exploding with her excitement. But she didn't care really. Rose had packed yesterday afternoon and was sure she had everything she needed. She sat on the floor in the hallway, watching as Sirius and Harry ran franticly around all of Grimmuald Place searching for something. Harry had come through the hall with Sirius about ten minutes ago freaking out over his missing caldron. Rose had to laugh; she had seen him pack it earlier that morning when she came to tell him that breakfast was ready.

Remus came back with the potion in one hand and a chunk of chocolate in the other. Rose downed the horrible smelling liquid while her godfather sat on the floor next to her and bit into his treat. Immediately she began to feel her excitement wear down and her energy fade away. Rose slumped down slightly and sighed barely noticing the blue light that had faded from every object in a three foot radius of her as the potion kicked in. She smiled up at the sandy haired man and rested her head on his shoulder.

Finally, Harry and Sirius came down the stairs and around the corner with goofy grins across their faces. Sirius was carrying Harry's trunk at his side. Without even looking up Rose asked a very important question. "Did you pack your tooth brush?" The smile fell from Harry's face and he smacked his palm to his forehead then turned and ran back up to his bathroom. Both Sirius and Remus laughed and Rose grinned slightly.

Rose didn't know what happened that afternoon in Diagon Ally after Remus and her left but something changed in Sirius and Harry. Sirius was no longer a jerk towards her and Harry seemed very comfortable in her presence. Maybe Harry saw her new control over her magic and felt less afraid of her. Maybe Sirius sat and thought about how much of a jerk he was being and decided to change his ways. She had asked Remus but he seemed to be at as much a loss as she was. Don't get me wrong, Rose loved that everything was going so smoothly and if not knowing something would keep the peace, then she was perfectly okay with it.

Harry returned holding his toothbrush high above his head, a triumphant grin on his face. "Got it this time." He said reaching over to put it into a pouch on the front of his trunk. "Okay, I'm guessing we're all ready then!" Rose exclaimed jumping from her spot on the floor. Remus followed her actions and in seconds Rose had grabbed his hand and her own trunk and raced towards the door. She didn't even touch it, but the front door flew open anyway and then Rose and her godfather were outside and in the middle of the street. "Were do we go from here?" Rose asked while bouncing on the balls of her feet. Remus put one of his hands on either of her shoulders, and with a chuckle, pushed her down so that she could no longer bounce. "Calm down cub we have quite a bit of time till we need to meet up with the Weasly's."

"How much longer?" Rose groaned and Remus chuckled. "Wait till Sirius and Harry get out here." He told her. Rose pulled her wand out of her pocket "Acio Harry Potter!" She exclaimed with a quick flick of her wand.

Thankfully the front door was still open because in a matter of seconds the raven haired boy came zooming out and then headed straight towards Rose. He and Rose collided and fell onto the pavement. "Could you get off me?" Rose asked from under her brother. He groaned and rolled to the right. Rose stood up and then stepped over to help Harry get up. "Why and how did you do that?" Harry asked while rubbing his head. Rose laughed. "I didn't think it would actually work but I just used the summoning charm." Harry stared at her and then laughed. He didn't know that acio worked on people.

Then Sirius came through the door and ran over to Harry wrapping him in a hug. "What the hell just happened?" He asked. "Rose used the acio charm on Harry." Remus explained. Rose noticed that Harry's trunk had been left in the house and quickly summoned it. It then came soaring out to her and with a flick of her wand it slowly set itself down. Rose didn't know a spell for closing doors so she just stuck her wand in her pocket and used her mind to will the door to shut itself. Then she turned to Remus. "Can we go now that Harry and Sirius are out here?" Rose practically begged.

"Wow! How come you're so exited?" Sirius asked. "It's a school of magic!" Rose exclaimed. Sirius turned to Harry. "How come you're not as happy as Rose?"

"Well it's not my first time going to Hogwarts. I'm kind of used to it." Harry shrugged. "How could you not be excited about school? You get to see all of your teachers again and you have something to do in the afternoon instead of just being kicked out of the house. Then there's snow, which if you haven't noticed, doesn't seem to come in summer! And the school library if fantastic! You can borrow a book and just read for enjoyment or you can hide there from all sorts of people, because for some odd reason nobody likes to go there. And I can't think of any bad things about school so why you're not excited for, like, the best thing in the world is a mystery that even Sherlock Homes would never figure out, even if it's not your first time going to school!" Rose said all of this extremely fast while she bounced on the balls of her feet and waved her arms around at certain moments to show emphasis.

Remus dug around in his pocket while Sirius and Harry laughed at Rose. Eventually Remus found what he was looking for. He pulled a large vile of a dull purple potion from a pocket in his cloak and uncorked it. "Rose, I want you to drink a few drops of this potion." He said holding the vile out to his god daughter. He hadn't noticed that Rose had still been talking and sent a short glare at him for interrupting. But she took the vile from his hand and gently pored five drops onto her tongue.

Rose instantly knew what the potion was and that she had taken an over dose. She felt her knees wobble underneath her. She quickly handed the vile to Remus, not wanting to spill any of it on the ground. It was becoming harder and harder to stand and black dots were forming in her vision. Rose heard voices, but they were all blended together. It kind of sounded like when the adults would talk in the Charley Brown cartoons. Wahwah, wahwah, wahwah. Rose laughed at that thought. His voice sounded strange, as if it was coming to her from the opposite end of a long tunnel. Then she felt her legs give out from under her. Everything went black and sound faded away. The last thing Rose thought was if someone was going to catch her or not.

* * *

><p>"Remus you broke my sister!"<p>

"I promise you Harry, she'll wake up in a matter of moments."

"No Moony, I think you broke her."

These words meant almost nothing to Rose as she began to wake up. Then she recognized the voices. It was Remus, Harry and Sirius. "Why I broke?" Rose heard herself mumble, her words were slurred so that she could barely understand herself. Or her hearing wasn't all the way back yet.

Rose opened her eyes and instantly shut them again. Why was the world so bright? Then her hearing came back to her in full. The noise of hundreds of people talking seemed to attack her ears, and win the battle. Rose groaned and covered her ears in a futile attempt to block out the noise. Then Rose noticed were she was. She found that she was not standing or lying down but that she was on some ones back. With a quick peep through her eye lids, Rose saw that Remus was carrying her piggy back style through a train station. Harry was pushing a cart with his trunk and cage with Hedwig inside it while Sirius pushed a cart with her trunk and owl on it.

"See Harry I told you she wasn't broken!" Remus exclaimed and Rose couldn't help but smile. "I thought someone said I was in fact broke?" Rose questioned. She felt Remus shake with silent laughter. Rose wiggled slightly. "Do you want to get down?"

"Yes please." Rose answered And Remus let his arms fall so that she could slide off of his back. "Thank you." She said to Remus and then to Sirius. He then moved out of Rose's way so that she could push her own cart.

Rose blushed slightly in humiliation and tried to take a step. Her knees wobbled uncertainly but it was only a couple steps until she was able to use the cart to support her weight. Harry watched her carefully, ready to catch her if she fell. But she didn't and so he continued to lead the small group to the barrier between station nine and ten. When they finally reached the barrier he turned back to look at Rose, a huge grin was threatening to split her face in two. Harry almost laughed at the look Remus was giving her. It was almost as if he was wondering whether or not to give her another dose of the calming drought. But he made no move to get the vile from his pocket, yet at least.

"Alright Rose, all you have to do is run right through that barrier over there." Harry explained with a gesture towards the Barrier she was to go through. "Follow me."

That's when Harry took off full speed at the barrier and disappeared. "Okay then." Rose said to herself and then ran after her brother.

Only a moment before she reached the barrier was she beginning to have doubts. What if she was heading to the wrong one? What if that wasn't a magical portal, because it looked like solid brick. What if a muggle saw her and tried to follow her. Two more steps and Rose half expected to run into solid brick. But there was no impact and Rose kept running for a few more steps. She turned back to the solid looking bricks she had just passed through and saw Remus appear, quickly followed by Sirius. Rose looked around and saw a sign that read station 9 ¾ and to her right was a huge, bright red train. "Wow." was the only thing she could say.

Hundreds of witches and wizards were walking around, talking with friends, and saying good bye to their parents/ children. It was loud and beginning to give Rose a head ache. She turned back to Remus and saw him gesturing for her to put her trunk on the train. She nodded obediently and did as she was told.

She got to the back of the train and easily lifted her trunk. Little boy was trying to do the same but had dropped in on his foot. Rose quickly pulled out her wand and cast a feather light charm on it. The little boy gaped and then thanked her. She ruffled his hair and offered him good luck this year before she left to return to Remus. When she got there he was talking to Mr. Weasly, Sirius was talking to the twins Fred and George, Mrs. Weasly was fussing over Ginny and Harry was talking to Ron and Hermione. The clock a few feet away showed that they had three minutes until eleven o'clock, when the Hogwarts express left the station.

Mrs. Weasly seemed to notice this too and began telling everyone to get on the train or they'll miss it. Rose quickly ran up to Remus and wrapped her arms around his waist. He in turn wrapped his arms around her shoulders and kissed the top of her head. "Bye Remus." Rose had said when they finally pulled apart. "Bye cub, remember to write." Remus replied. "Of course." was Rose's response. And then she climbed onto the train just before it began to move. Rose shut the door and began to look for an empty compartment, which she found right around the middle of the train.

Rose stepped in silently and closed the door behind her. She then dropped herself onto a seat nearest the window and rested her head against the cool glass. It was only a moment later when a toad appeared at her feet. Rose looked down at it and smiled. She picked up the toad and began to stroke its back with two fingers. It croaked softly almost as if it enjoyed it. Rose laughed at its actions.

Then the thought came that someone might be looking for their pet toad. Rose stood to leave and find the owner but before she could leave the compartment door slid open and a round faced boy holding a cactus appeared at the threshold. "Have you seen a toad any were?" He asked. Rose took a step closer to him and stretched out her hands. "Here you go. I found him about a minute ago. I was just about to go out and search for his owner." She said with a smile. Rose watched as the round faced boy took his toad in one hand and stuck out his other for Rose to shake. "Neville Longbottom." He said, "And I don't remember ever seeing you in Hogwarts before." Rose pumped his hand one more time before speaking. "I'm Rose Potter. And this is my first year at Hogwarts." Neville looked confused. "Why are you just starting school now?" He asked. Rose shrugged. "Take a seat and I'll tell you." She said gesturing to a seat and Neville sat in it.

"Well I guess it starts with the Williams. The Family I grew up with in America. And then this thing called Destination Apperation, which is something Harry did on our birthday, I believe it's supposed to take you to, like, your destiny or something. So he showed up with Sirius and my godfather Remus. I made dinner at the Williams house for them. Remus made me drink this potion that wrote out the names of my parents over my head and it read James and Lilly Potter So they took me home with them." Rose explained wile Neville opened and closed his mouth, not sure how to respond to that story. Then Rose laughed. The boy in front of her looked like a fish. Neville blushed. "Well I didn't know Harry had a sister." He finally said. "I didn't know I had a brother." Rose replied. "I thought I was just some sort of freak." Neville shook his head. "You're not a freak. You're not any more freak-like then anybody on this train." Rose couldn't help but smile. If only he knew. "Thanks Neville. That means a lot." The boy smiled and nodded. "Do you mind staying here or do you have another compartment to go to?" Rose asked "Naw, I was actually looking for a compartment when I lost Trevor. But now I've got him and a place to sit. It would be great if I could stay here." Rose smiled, happy to have some company.

Just then the compartment door slid open again to reveille a girl with blond hair holding a magazine. She was already in her school robed and Rose could just make out the Ravenclaw symbol on her left breast. Her eyes were slightly glazed and she had a dreamy expression on her face. "Do you mind if I join you? All of the other compartments are full." She asked. "Of course you can." Rose replied. "The more the merrier" Neville put in. The blond girl smiled and stepped in, closing the compartment door behind her. "My name is Luna love good. May I ask what yours is?" The girl named Luna asked with an airy voice. "I'm Rose Potter." Rose said and as she spoke Luna took the seat next to Rose. "And I'm Neville Longbottom." Luna nodded. "Well Rose I am shocked at the small amount of nargles you have, nearly none." Rose nodded. "What are nargles?" She asked. Luna smiled dreamily at her. "Nargles are small creatures that live in mistletoe. They are quite the little thieves." She explained and Rose nodded. "Well then I am glad to be lacking nargles. I enjoy being able to keep all of my things." Rose said. "Neville, I believe there is a purple earth worm on your shoulder." Neville instantly brushed his hands against his shoulders nocking the strange worm onto the floor. But then he looked at her with confusion. "What earth worm?" he asked. Rose watched the worm turn and ugly green color and hiss at Neville. "That is a nargle." Luna informed. "Oh. What do we do with it?" Rose questioned. Luna seemed to ponder this for a moment, "Well we should put it out side so that it will not take any of our things. It seems particularly interested in your shoe laces Neville." Rose laughed at his confused face. "Neville can you see the nargles?" Neville looked at her and shook his head no. "Luna, why can't Neville see them?" Rose asked the blond. "He does not have the sight." The girl answered. "If he does not see them he will not believe. And if he doesn't believe, he will never see." Rose nodded, it made sense. "Okay then." Then she got up and pulled the creature off of Neville's shoe and set it out side of the compartment. Rose came back in to hear Luna begin to tell Neville about wrackspurts. She listened intently to the other girl, completely fascinated. Wrackspurts were creatures that craw into your ear and make your brain go all fuzzy. Then Neville left so that Rose could change into her school robes.

Rose told Luna and Neville about the venues fly trap when she was done. Both Neville and Luna seemed interested in the strange plant that eats insects. But she was interrupted when once again the compartment door slid open and Draco appeared with two freakishly big boys behind him. "What do you want Malfoy?" Neville asked with venom that Rose didn't believe could come from a boy that seemed so sweet. "We want this compartment." Draco smirked. "Good for you." Rose said with a smile. "Why don't you three join us? Neville you can sit over here between me and Luna and Draco and his friends can sit on the other bench." Rose watched as Draco's smirk turned to a frown and then to a smile. "Ah Rose, it's nice to see you again." Rose stood up and Draco hugged her. Neville stared. "You're friends with Malfoy?" He asked almost sounding angry. "Yes. Is that a problem?" Rose answered. Neville sent a glare at Draco and his two big friends but when he looked at Rose, his expression softened. "No, it's not a problem." Rose beamed. "Yes! Everybody can be friends!" Rose exclaimed and sat back down patting the seat next to her.

Neville got up from his seat and sat between Rose and Luna. Draco sat across from Rose and his friends sat across from Luna and Neville. "This is Crabbe and Goyle." Draco said gesturing to the boy next to him and then the boy farther away. "Hello Crabbe and Goyle." Luna said in her dreamy voice. The three boys on the opposite bench sneered and Crabbe and Goyle nodded. Rose sent a glare in Draco's direction and his emotions were hidden. "So I was telling you guys about the venues fly trap right?" Rose asked Neville and Luna. "Yes I do believe you were." Luna replied. Neville sent another glare towards Draco before turning back to Rose and smiling. "What's venues fly trap?" Goyle asked. Rose smiled at him and he smiled back uneasily. "Well Goyle a venues fly trap is a plant that catches its food and still uses photosynthesis." Rose was cut off once again when the compartment door slid open. She through her hands up in the air in exasperation. "Why am I unable to get through this conversation without that door opening up?" She asked to no one in particular. She heard a chuckle. "Sheesh sis, if you don't like me you could just say something." Rose laughed and looked over at her brother. "Oh no Harry I love you, most of the time." Hermione and Ron stood behind Harry and on either side of him. Rose was glad to see that Ginny wasn't there. That girl annoyed her. "What do you need bro?" Rose asked. Harry's smile fell from his face and suddenly he was all series. "I had forgotten to tell you something that is very important." He stated plainly. "What's it about?" She asked. "It's about a very evil man who is determined to kill all muggle-borns, muggles and anyone that tries to stand in his way. He killed our parents and has been trying to kill me. His name is Voldemort." Rose didn't miss the winces of everyone but Harry. Harry still wasn't done though. "Last year he was resurrected in a graveyard and is most likely building an army similar to the one he had during the war that killed our parents. But the Ministry refuses to believe it. The world is going to become a dangerous place Rose, and I suggest that you be as careful as you can." Rose nodded. She was not exactly sure why Harry was so worried for her. He knew of her power. Maybe not the full extent of it, But he still knew. Then it hit her. Harry cared for her. Rose smiled and kept nodding. She gave him a hug which he returned easily. "I'll be careful. Don't worry. And I think you should take your own advice, if Vollymont really wants to kill you." Harry chuckled and let go of her. "His name is Voldemort, not Vollymont." Rose shrugged. "I'm not good with names." She said. Harry laughed again and left with his friends.

"Now, as I was saying before my brother interrupted me with the important and slightly frightening news, a venues fly trap is a plant that catches insects to get its nutrients like vitamin B, were as most plants absorb those things through their roots. Venues fly traps also use photosynthesis, which is the proses that plants undergo to create glucose which is kind of like sugar, plants use that for food-"Can People survive on sugar like plants?" Crabbe asked interrupting Rose. "No Crabbe, humans cannot survive on just sugar. We need to get our nutrients from meats and vegetables." Crabbe looked down at his lap. He was clearly disappointed that he could not survive on sweets alone. Every one still looked very interested in what Rose had to say about the plant, so she continued.

By the end of the train ride Rose's mouth was dry and her saliva came as foam. She had learned about all sorts of plants in the wizard world like his Mimblus mimbletonia (the cactus she had seen him with earlier)from Neville, the strange and fascinating creatures that no one seemed to be able to see from Luna, and which candies were the best from Crabbe and Goyle. They had continued their conversation when all six of them climbed into a carriage pulled by a skeleton, snake, Pegasus, thing that Luna called a thestral. When the school came into view rose couldn't contain a gasp. It was a giant castle, huge really. No bigger than huge. As big as big can get. For a moment Rose worried about how on earth she was going to be able to find her classes. She brought this thought up with the rest of the group and they laughed at her saying that she'd be fine. They walked to the great hall together and Rose gapped at the sealing that looked exactly like the sky outside. Draco, Crabbe and Goyle left for the Slytherin table and Luna left for the Ravenclaw table. Rose fallowed Neville to the Gryffindor Table and they sat down near Harry, Ron and Hermione. Then the sorting began.


End file.
